I Feel so Untouched
by TheHeartOfDraco19
Summary: In dieser Story geht es um Harry und Draco. Harry ist 26 Jahre alt und arbeitet als Dirne. Lasst euch überraschen was ihm alles zustösst. SLASH ! HARRYxDRACO!


I DON`T OWN THE CHARAKTER`S. THEY BELONG TO J..

Hallo Liebe Leser :) ~

Dies ist/wird eine DracoXHarry Story ~

Alter: Anfangs ist es noch nicht so schlimm. Aber ich denke die Story wird das Alter **18 **haben. Also Bitte! wenn ihr es nicht lesen wollt dann lasst es.

Die Geschichte spielt einige Jahre, nachdem sie die Schule beendet haben. Mehr will ich nicht verraten. Ich hoffe ihr habt spass und freude daran die Story zu lesen. Dies hier ist Kapitel 1. Kapitel 2-4 sind schon fertig. Sie müssen nur noch verbessert werden. Hiermit bedanke ich mich auch bei TENSHI ! Danke dir viel viel mals für die Verbesserung 3 Ohne dich wäre die Story nicht oben XD

Nun denn, viel spass beim lesen und hinterlasst mir doch bitte Kommentare, Verbesserungen und Fragen oder Anregungen. Danke.

Liebe grüsse

Draco ~

**Kapitel 1: Wie alles Begann ? **

„Hey, nicht so dolle! Dieser Teil wird noch gebraucht" sagte ich dem ca. 50 Jährigen Typen hinter mir, der mir gerade in meinen Allerwertesten gekniffen hatte. „Ach Harry, sei nicht so. DU, der es jeden Tag hinten rein geschoben kriegt, sollte doch langsam daran gewöhnt sein. Oder nicht ?" sagte er spöttisch. „ Aber Mr. Samuel, sie haben eine wunderschöne Frau und zwei kleine Kinder. Wollen sie wirklich einen wie mich verführen?" fragte ich ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu. Natürlich wusste ich bereits seine Antwort, aber "fragen" kostet ja nichts. „Ach was, jeder Mann braucht mal wieder Spaß. Außerdem ist meine Frau noch lange nicht so gut im Bett wie du. Ach komm schon Harry, du gehst schließlich nicht leer aus." Der "gutmütige" Herr zwinkerte mir zu und wedelte mit ein paar Scheinen vor meiner Nase herum. Natürlich konnte ich dem Angebot nicht widerstehen, schließlich gehörte dies zu meinem Job. Letztendlich willigte ich ein, „ Na gut, aber dieses Mal führe ich." Ich packte ihn an der Hand und zog ihn in eines dieser kleinen Kabinen, die vom Laden bereitgestellt wurden um solche Leute zu ...wie soll ich sagen...befriedigen ist wohl das richtige Wort dafür.

**~ 10 Minutes Later ~ **

„Ahh ~" stöhnte Mr. Samuel auf , als er gekommen war. „Das war mal wieder GRANDIOS Harry! Du bist mir JEDEN Cent wert!" sagte er strahlend. Bemühend um ein Lächeln sagte ich „Danke, heute warst du wieder mal echt wild, das gefällt mir." Das war eine Lüge, es gefiel mir absolut

nicht ! Aber, was sollte ich tun wenn dies meine Arbeit war ?

Nachdem ging, lief ich zu der Garderobe. Es war Zeit für den Heimweg.

Ich zog mich an, packte meine Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete mich von meinen Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen und trat somit in die eisige Kälte nach draußen.

**~ 40 Minutes Later ~ **

Zuhause angekommen, warf ich meine Tasche auf den nächst nahe gelegenen Stuhl und meinen Mantel auf den Kleiderständer. Ich nahm mir eine Dose Cola aus dem Kühlschrank, lief in das Wohnzimmer und ließ mich auf das (noch) kalte Sofa fallen. „Hah ~" sagte ich erleichtert.

„Home sweet Home." Ich öffnete die Cola, nahm einen Schluck und stellte sie auf meinen Wohnzimmertisch ab. Endlich Ruhe und Frieden. Den ganzen Tag musste ich mir schon dieses idiotische Elektro-Zeugs anhören. Mein Schädel brummte. „Verdammt!" sagte ich leise.

Ich ging nochmals in die Küche und nahm eine Tablette gegen Kopfschmerzen. „Uff ~ Schmerz lass nach..." wissend , dass nichts passieren würde und ich noch eine weitere halbe Stunde ausharren musste bis die Tablette wirken würde. Aber wo bleiben denn meine Manieren ? Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Harry. Ja ihr wisst schon, Harry Potter. Der , der die Zaubererwelt vor dem ach so bösen Lord Voll-der-Mord gerettet hatte. Der Junge der überlebte, und immer noch knapp am Überleben war. Naja kurz ; Nach der Schule ging ich in die Menschen- bzw. wie wir sie nennen , Muggelwelt. Ich hatte es satt jeden Tag zu hören, wie ich den Herrn, der so gefürchtet wurde, besiegt hatte. Sei es wie es sei. Wie gesagt , nach der Schule zog ich hier her. Ich bin jetzt 26 Jahre alt und lebe seit geschlagenen 8 Jahren hier. Anfangs verlief auch alles ganz okay, aber mit der Zeit wurde es immer schwieriger. Die Mietpreise stiegen, und die Arbeit wurde immer knapper. Naja, letztendlich musste ich den Beruf ändern und einige Nebenjobs annehmen. Dieser war einer aus meiner Arbeit. Einer von vielen. Ich denke ihr solltet es bereits verstanden haben. Ja , ICH der ach so liebe und freundliche HARRY POTTER, bin eine Dirne. Ihr wisst nicht was eine Dirne ist ? Naja andere Worte dafür: eine Hure, einer oder eine die auf dem Strich arbeitet, jemand der seinen oder ihren Körper an andere Verkauft um Geld zu verdienen.

Nun wisst ihr es. Ob ich mich schäme ? ...Nun , das kann ich nicht so leicht sagen. Irgendwie schon. Andererseits bin ich auch froh, schließlich zahlte ich damit meinen Unterhalt. Und seien wir mal ehrlich , auf der Straße zu leben ist nicht gerade prickelnd.

Warum ich nicht zu Hermine oder Ron gehe? Meine zwei besten Freunde hatten geheiratet. Hermine ist im vierten Monat schwanger und erwartet einen gesunden jungen ...Ron Junior. Wollen wir mal hoffen das er wenigstens nicht so stur wie sein Vater wird.

Familie Weasley ? Da muss ich euch enttäuschen. Zwar sagten sie mir das sie immer für mich da wären, aber nachdem ich so eine Arbeit nach gehe kann ich ihnen nicht unter die Augen treten. Vor allem nicht nachdem Ginny mir den Laufpass gegeben hatte, weil ich angeblich zu desinteressiert war. Okay, sie hatte Recht, aber was konnte ich denn dafür wenn ich jemand anderen geliebt hatte ?

Ich war auch nur ein Mensch, und konnte nicht immer perfekt sein.

Und mit den restlichen Leuten wollen wir mal gar nicht anfangen.

Ob ich auf Männer stehe ? Nun ...das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich bin ihnen zwar nicht abgeneigt, ist ja auch meine Arbeit, aber...es fühlt sich nicht echt an, wenn ich mit einem vögle.

Obwohl...damals, ich erinnerte mich genau, DIESER junge Mann. Dieser eine junge Mann, mit blonden Haaren und einem Charakter, dem man wirklich mal in die Fresse hauen wollte. Dieser junge Mann hatte mich einst geliebt. So geliebt wie niemand zuvor. Okay, er hatte mich auch entjungfert, aber ihr wisst was ich meine. Und WEN ich meine , oder ? Ja genau...Mr. Eis-Prinzesschen. Ja . DRACO MALFOY ! ER hatte mich damals entjungfert und an IHN denke ich jeden Tag.

Wie es dazu kam?

Sagen wir es so ; jung, erregt und KEINE Frauen im Umkreis von 1000 km.

Wir mussten uns eine Woche lang das Zimmer teilen. Und als wir uns gegenseitig erwischt hatten, wie wir unseren gewissen Gefühlen Abhilfe verschafften...Naja, kam eines aufs andere und schwupps, lag er über mir und ich unter ihm. Mehr brauchte ich ja nicht zu sagen. Außer, dass dieses verdammte Arschloch am nächsten Tag so tat als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Wochen vergingen und es passierte nichts weiteres, also musste ich mir eingestehen dass es einfach ein One Night Stand war. Nach dem letzten Kampf und nach der Schule verschwanden einige für immer. Nicht im Sinne von sterben, sondern genauso wie ich. Einen Ort an dem man nicht mehr über das Vergangene nachdenken musste. Und mit ihnen Mr. Eiskalt.

Oh Mist. Es war bereits 23 Uhr. Ich musste leider ins Bett, die Arbeit hörte ich bereits rufen. Und bevor sie mich schon Morgens auf das extremste nervt, wollte ich noch etwas Schlaf gewinnen. Morgen würde ich euch mehr erzählen. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht. Ich hoffe das ihr wenigstens etwas schlafen könnt.

**~ To be Continued ~ **


End file.
